Here with Me
by ChibiTari
Summary: Caught in between truth and lies Hilde tries to understand where she is... And if it’s real


Title: Here with Me

Authoress: ChibiTari

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: -

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song by Michelle Branch '_Here with Me_'...

Summary: Caught in between truth and lies Hilde tries to understand where she is... And if it's real

She felt the warm body of another pressed behind her as she leaned into her boyfriends embrace contently. His right hand came up to meet with hers as he pulled her down after him onto the cushioned chair. Hilde sat cradled in Duo's arms, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. 

"I love you so much," She sighed dreamily while his hands ran up and down the length of her arm. 

"I know you do," The chestnut haired boy answered, a broad grin gracing his lips as he gazed down at the woman with warm violet eyes. He could never be so happy without her but he knew she was denying something, and that's why he was there, to help her...

_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
I guess that I was blind  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again_

"Hey, do you remember when we were up North with Heero and the others?" He asked calmly, his eyes brightening with childhood innocence as he recalled images of the few weeks they had spent at Quatre's winter get-away a few months before their 'final' mission as the Preventors. 

"Yeah, that was fun---"

_Flashback_

"Now all you have to do is bend your knees!" Relena instructed as she hid her thick head of blond hair under a purple tuque. Her light blue ski jacket made it uneasy to move and she was having trouble reaching her raven haired friend who was shuddering at the top of the mountain. "Come on Hilde, you can do it!" 

"I know I can, it's the images of me crashing into the lodge wall that stop me from coming down!" The emerald eyed female cried back, swallowing hard as she tried to lean forward. 

"Hey Hilde, what's up?" The cheerful voice of Pilot 02 sounded through the beating of her heart while she trembled with fear. 

"N-nothing, just don't push me you over-sized ball of sugar."

"Why would you ever think _I_ would push you? I wasn't going to before!"

"Yeah right," She watched as Duo shrugged as pushed himself off, downwards towards Relena and Heero where they waited for Hilde to catch up. Seeing him curve in and out like a professional as he swerved towards the jump. 

Grumbling she decided she couldn't let him win that easily. Thrusting her ski-poles into the snowy surface of the ground beneath her she thrust herself forward and went hurtling down the hill. 

"I never knew she could go so fast!" Relena said with glee when her friend hurtled by her. 

"I never knew she could be so stupid," Catherine gawked, watching the scene unfold before her very eyes. "She isn't turning at all! At the speed she's going she could---" Interrupting her was a loud scream. 

Hilde had lost her balance and was cruising downhill with one ski in the air, her arms flailing violently around her as she tried as best she could to steady herself. All watched as her green eyes widened and she slammed into the large snow bank. 

"Who put that there!?" The girl shrieked after emerging from underneath the pile of white. Duo grinned, skiing on by her and down the rest of the way.

_End Flashback_

Both were chuckling hard as the memory faded from Duo's mind, leaving only a dank hole where it should have remained. He was already forgetting and the darkness was soon to surround him. 

"Heh, that was funny, wasn't it Duo-kun?" Hilde smiled, another memory flooded into her mind, one more romantic and a little less..._embarrassing_. 

_There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
You're such a part of me  
But I just pulled away  
Well, I'm not the same girl   
you used to know  
I wish I said the words I never showed_

"The time I loved most was when you, Sally and I went to Hawaii before that mission of yours."

_Flashback_

She knew she had feelings for him, that she lusted after him every time her gaze rested on his lanky figure. She was in love with the pilot of DeathSythe Hell and there was nothing that could change that. 

Nervousness clawed at her insides while she tried to find something to wear to dinner that night. A knock sounded at the door before a voice flowed in.

"Can I come in?" 

"Sure Sally, maybe you could help me as well!"

The elder woman entered, seeing the state the room was in. Clothes were strewn over the floor and bed top while scarves and bathing suits lay scattered over the bureau. 

"What has been going on? Did the war of 197 take place again in your suitcase?"

"Yeah, but this time we were the losers!" Hilde moaned, falling defeated onto her bed. 

"What is this about?"

"I have nothing to wear for tonight!"

Sally examined the room and thought otherwise as her gaze landed on more than a few outfits. "I'm not to sure about that one. If that was so true then this room wouldn't be such a mess." 

Hilde blinked up at her, nodding. The blond smiled sympathetically, holding out a hand for the other female to take. 

"Thanks,"

"You do realize that we're just going to the hotel restaurant, right?"

"I know, but I want to dress to impress!"

"Impress who? The only other person with us is Duo, and it takes very little to impress him! All you need to do it cook for him."

Silence drifted upon the room resting contently upon the two.

"You like him don't you?"

"Maybe just a little..." Hilde confessed, blushing. "I always get this rush of emotion whenever I look at him and I can't help but think that he just doesn't care." Shoulders slumped and head hanging low Hilde muttered out the first time she felt this way and how she's had to deal with him always asking to hang out...just like friends do...

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm sure he likes you just as much..." Sally assured her eye twitching slightly as she recalled a discussion from earlier that same day. 

Flashback

"I just don't think she likes me, Sal, why would she!? I'm a slob---" 

"Agreed," The blond nodded, gazing at the clothes that lay crumpled on the floor and bed.

"And she just seems, I dunno, a little high-class to me! Why would she want a junkyard boy like me?"

"Maybe because you're such an idiot?" Sally joked, grinning down at the boy. 

"Thank you?"

End Flashback

__

"Just trust me, he likes you..."

_End Flashback_

"You said that?" The raven haired beauty giggled, curling into the braided boy lovingly. 

"Yeah," He sighed, looking away from her. It hurt to know that he had to bring it up but it was the only way...

"Um, Hilde, do you remember the mission?"

_I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me  
  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
But I was scared and left it all behind_

"I don't want to,"

_Flashback_

All either could remember was a blur of colour and the fight that had been started. The gun was drawn before either could blink. Duo launched himself in front of his girlfriend, blocking the bullet that came hurling towards her. He tumbled backwards, his face red with anger and pain. Hilde ran forward, holding his head in her hands. 

Another shot rung out and the rebel was killed. Heero ran over, tearing part of his green tank top and gathering the piece of material in his hand, pressing it against his friends wound. Duo cried out, sweat coating his face and neck as he tried to hold on. 

The green eyed woman brushed her hand through his hair, attempting to calm him while he suffered. 

"I-I'm sorry, Hilde...I am so, so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." 

"Duo, shh, you have to stay still! The ambulance will be here soon, okay!?" 

_And I'm asking  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
Please?_

His life was fading from him faster each second and neither could do anything. The blood rushed from the wound in his stomach faster, pooling crimson under the woman's knees. 

"I can't let him go, Heero, I love him too much!" 

Choking, Duo tried to breathe, his lungs clinging to what little air he could provide them. 

"Please don't leave me, please!"

_I never will forget that look upon   
your face  
How you turned away and left  
without a trace  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
And I thank you_

_End Flashback_

"I wish I could have held on, Hilde, but I couldn't..." 

"I hate you so much..." The girl sobbed, tears streaking her pale face. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Her blood flow began to increase and a bright light began to blind her as she felt herself falling again, crashing into a body she hoped to leave behind. 

"Doctor, she's having another attack!" Someone cried from her right. 

All Hilde knew and felt were the needles which pierced her skin, attaching her with the I.V. 

She struggled to break free but her body was just to weak...

"I hate you..." She choked, "I hate love and I hate you!" Screaming the last part at the fading image of her once thought true love. 

"Hilde, try and calm yourself, we need you to hold on---"

"I'm sorry we can't share anymore memories..." Duo's voice shook with pain as he held her hand, watching her bright eyes die. 

Stuck in between a dream and reality Hilde pushed herself away, trying to remember which was real. Which one was the truth she needed to know? 

_know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me_

No more memories...

Love is overrated, you always lose in the end...


End file.
